Klainebows and Klainicorns
by gleeilove
Summary: KLAINE. I LOVE KLAINE. this is a story about KLAINE


Kurt twirled his fingers through Blaine's dark curly hair. Something was troubling him. Blaine normally was turned on by this movement of Kurt's but Blaine was staring into space. Kurt stood up and turned the music player on. _Baby its cold outside_ started playing.  
>"Kurt, I'm really not in the mood-" Blaine began.<br>"Blaine, what's wrong?"Kurt asked concerned, hand on hip.  
>"What do you mean Kurt, I'm fine." Blaine tried to wave it away but Kurt wasn't having it.<br>"Blaine Hugo Charles Edward Xavier Anderson! Don't you lie to me!  
>"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, stop being so patronizing."Blaine said. You could tell by his face that Kurt was shocked and obviously very upset. Blaine didn't look up to see Kurt's eyes start to water. The was a moment-actually probably five minutes-of silence. At the end of it Kurt sniffed.<br>"Kurt, you got a cold?" Blaine asked, still looking down, scared of what he might see. Scared Kurt was crying.  
>"Urm yeah, I'm sure I've got some tissues in here somewhere..." Kurt started rummaging through his manbag. Blaine finally looked up as he heard something hit the floor. Everything was falling out.<br>"Aaarrgghhhhhhhh! My Gloves! My gloves!" Kurt squealed. Blaine stood up to pick them up for him.  
>"It's ok Blaine, it's ok, I'll do it."Kurt said bending down hastily.<br>"Kurt... Are you upset about... what, what I said? Because I didn't mean it Kurt. I love you, I really do." Blaine said suddenly hugging Kurt tightly. Reed walked in.  
>"Sorry, bad moment. Trespassing. I'll-I'll go." Reed ran out and closed the door. You could hear a loud 'ouch!' as he did this. He had somehow trapped his finger in the door.<br>Kurt looked lovingly into Blaine's eyes. They were the perfect Hazel colour Kurt had always envied. Kurt gave Blaine a long passionate 'Kliss'. Blaine looked surprised but happy all the same. Kurt was glad that Reed hadn't disturbed them now..  
>"I love you too Blaine" Kurt was surprised with himself, for one in his FLIPPIN life he wasn't crying.<br>"Ahhh, such a sweet moment!" Kurt and Blaine turned around to see Shane standing at the door.  
>"Shane!" Blaine hugged his younger brother.<br>"Blaine. I've just got back from seeing mum."Shane looked concerned.  
>"Oh, how is she?"Blaine asked. "I was going to go see her next weekend, and when term finishes I'm planning to stay with her for a while." Blaine said.I<br>"Yeah, she'll like that...I brought her some flowers. To liven up her house a little, you know..." Shane sighed.  
>"Blaine... what's wrong with your mother? Kurt said, stepping forwards.<br>"Kurt, I forgot to tell you. Our mum"Blaine looked at Shane, than back to Kurt."Our mum's just been diagnosed with Lung cancer..." Now it was Blaine's turn to sniff. Kurt gave him one of the finally found tissues.  
>"Thanks Kurt." Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes.<br>"Group hug?"Shane asked, just as Reed walked in. kurt was the first to hug (hugging Blaine) and then Shane jumped on top. Reed ran to join in but tripped over his own feet." I'm OK!" Reed said form the floor. Kurt walked over and helped him up.  
>"I better be going, I promised Finn I'd help him choose a present for Quinn for her birthday. Kurt said, pulling away from the hug.<br>"But Kurt! I never even had a chance to talk to you!"Reed said jumping up and down only to bang his toe against the coffee table.  
>"Look, if I don't get back to help Finn he'll probably end up buying Quinn some after shave or something! Kurt joked.<br>"Bye Kurt" Shane said  
>"Bye"Kurt replied.<br>"Bye Kurt" Reed said.  
>"Bye Reed" Kurt said.<br>"I'll walk you to the gate, shall I?" Blaine suggested.  
>"Oh thanks Blaine." Kurt looked at Shane and Reed. "Bye guys" Reed and Shane waved back.<br>"Let's go." Blaine said opening the door for Kurt. Kurt walked through then held out his hand for Blaine. They walked through the corridors of Dalton Academy hand in hand.  
>"This is a bit sudden isn't it? Your mum with cancer..." Kurt said.<br>"Well she's always been a bit... fragile. She's a smoker and before I was born she was an achoholic. " Blaine said simply.  
>Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand. Kurt had experienced losing a mother and if Blaine had to go through that...<br>They reached the gates.  
>"Bye then Kurt, ring me later, okay?" Blaine asked.<br>"Of course." There was tension in the air. Kurt kissed Blaine lightly on the lips before walking out the gates.  
>"BYE KURT!"<br>"BYE BLAINE!"  
>Blaine waited until Kurt's bright turquoise coat was out of sight before heading back to windsor house.<p> 


End file.
